An ophthalmic laser treatment apparatus used for performing photocoagulation and others includes an irradiation optical system (a laser delivery) for irradiating a laser beam for treatment emitted from a laser source to a patient's eye. In use, this irradiation optical system is generally attached to a microscope unit having a binocular observation optical system. The microscope unit is placed on a table provided with a head supporting unit for stably holding the face (head) of a patient. The patient is subjected to a surgery while being in a sitting position with his/her face fixedly supported. On the other hand, for a recumbent patient who can not be subjected to a surgery in a sitting position, an operator often uses an apparatus in which an irradiation optical system is attached to a binocular indirect ophthalmoscope which is a visor-shaped observation unit. The operator wears the binocular indirect ophthalmoscope with the irradiation optical system on his/her head to conduct treatment (see Patent Document 1, for example).
Further, an ophthalmic laser treatment apparatus for photocoagulation and others is conventionally provided with an irradiation optical system for irradiating a laser beam by one spot at a time. Recently, in contrast, there is a proposed a laser treatment apparatus (a scanning-type photocoagulation apparatus) provided with a scanning unit including a galvano mirror and others in an irradiation optical system and arranged to scan a laser beam in the form of a spot on the tissues of a fundus in two dimensions (see for example Patent Documents 2 and 3). This apparatus enables irradiation of a plurality of spots in a short time, leading to shortening of surgery time, and resulting in lesser burden on both a patient and a doctor.